SkyClan intruders
by Enhance
Summary: You might be a bit confused reading this, so let me just give you a head start. Goldenpaw and Frostpaw are sisters. They weren't born in SkyClan, but was eventually brought to the clan. A patrol had found them as kits wandering the borders and brought them back, where they have grown and turned into splendid warriors. Goldenpaw has become an amazing fighter,and Frostpaw is speedy
1. Chapter 1

Characters mentioned:

Leafstar- brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Sharpclaw- dark ginger tom

Mossnose- Dark brown she-cat with white chest and tail

Swiftbreeze- tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with long, fast limbs

Robinwing-light ginger she-cat with white underbelly

Pinefur- dark golden brown tom with black muzzle and crystal blue eyes

Heronwing- gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Brookpaw- light brown she-cat

Deerspeck- light brown she-cat with a white specks on back

Fireblaze- handsome long-legged tom with fiery, bright orange pelt, large ears and plumy tail

Nightpaw- black tom with white muzzle, chest legs and blue eyes

Harepaw- russet-and-white tom with yellow eyes

Frostpaw- silver she-cat with unusual dark leopard markings and icy blue eyes

Goldenpaw- beautiful dark red she-cat with white muzzle, chest, legs and amber eyes and pink nose

Juniper- light gray tabby she-cat

Fang- large black tom with a torn ear

Let the story begin!

Goldenpaw picked out a shrew from the fresh-kill pile and joined Frostpaw, who had a rabbit at her paws and was halfway through it. Her eyes glittered with warmth as she sat down beside her.

"Oh no! The great and mighty Goldenpaw has come to eat with me! I shall bow down before her and tell her how absolutely honoured I am to beside her! I shall treasure this-"

Goldenpaw slapped her tail across her sister's mouth. "Oh, shut up," she teased, "I'm no better at fighting than you."

Frostpaw rolled her eyes and spat out a mouthful of fur. "Oh, c'mon, sis, you're obviously the best among all the apprentices. Every cat's proud of you, _especially_.." She trailed off, butting her shoulder with her head.

Although her sister seemed light about it, she could see a hint of jealousy in her eyes, and she knew she liked Fireblaze.

Flicking her tail uneasily, Goldenpaw crouched down and took a big bite of the shrew so that Frostpaw didn't have to ask any awkward questions. Fortunately, she kept quiet, bent her head and did the same. They ate in silence, until Goldenpaw finished and thanked StarClan for the meal. She was just about to get up when she caught a whiff of what smelled like rogues outside the camp. Frostpaw must have smelled it too- her fur was standing up, making her look twice her size.

Sharpclaw, who was organizing patrols, stopped abruptly and jerked around to glare at the entrance to the camp.

Suddenly Goldenpaw heard paws thrum the earth, followed by a frightened yowl, "intruders!" Leafstar shot out of her den, looking both alarmed and tired. _She's been working too hard_ , Goldenpaw thought.

It was Deerspeck who had shouted the warning, and she exploded out of the brambles, her eyes wild with fear. A black tom and a gray tabby she-cat filed into the camp, flanked either side by Pinefur and Heronwing. Brookpaw brought on the rear, bouncing on her toes as if this was something to be excited about.

Leafstar padded up to them, Sharpclaw hard on her tail. She looked wary and annoyed, as if she was tired of strangers appearing at her borders. "What do you want?"

The black tome dipped his head stiffly, as if he didn't really mean the respect. "My name's Fang, and this is Juniper." He beckoned at the gray she-cat.

Juniper's blue eyes were chips of ice as she let out a growl. Fang rested a tail on her flank to reassure her. "We have come to claim back our daughters," he informed curtly. His gaze travelled across the clan and finally rested upon Goldenpaw, then Frostpaw.


	2. Chapter 2

"We heard that Amber has turned into an impressive fighter," Juniper added in a high, chilling voice. "We also want Slate back, too."

 _Amber? Slate?_ Goldenpaw shot her sister a puzzled look. That must have been their rogue names.

"We're sorry-" Leafstar began, but Goldenpaw stepped up. "No thanks," she interrupted, "I'm not ready to leave my clan yet." She was aware of Leafstar twitching her tail in annoyance, but she didn't care. She was angry.

Fang narrowed his amber eyes. "Now let's not make rash decisions," he growled slowly, "come with me and your mother back to the forest, and we'll work it out later."

Goldenpaw dug her claws into the ground. "No," she snapped. Frostpaw gently laid her tail on her flank, but she shrugged it off. She didn't want anyone telling her what to do. "You're _not_ my parents. You abandoned us in the forest when we were kits! And you only want us back because you need a good fighter at your side." She noticed Frostpaw flinch beside her and realized that she had singled her out.

"Amber! Slate!" Juniper's eyes were wild with fury and she stomped toward them. "You're coming with me right now!"

"Never!" Goldenpaw spat, lashing her tail. _And don't call me that._

Juniper pounced on her, but she was already anticipating the attack. She lashed out with her paws, clawing at the tabby she-cat's face. She let out a screech of pain and Goldenpaw realized she had blinded her on one side. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Fireblaze stepping forward, and she froze for a second, fearing he would join the fight. Then Robinwing blocked his path with her tail and hissed something into his ear, making him hesitate. _This is my fight,_ she agreed silently.

She blinked gratefully at her mentor and faced Juniper again. The she-cat was crouching on the ground with her paw pressed to one side of her face, where blood soaked her fur. Just as she stepped forward to strike in a blow, she heard Frostpaw's yowl and spun around. Fang had her pinned down and was clawing at her belly with his hind paws while growling something in her ear.

"Get off her!" She flung him away from Frostpaw and tried to pin him down, but the tom wriggled out from under her, slippery as a fish. "Traitor!" he snarled, baring his teeth at her. He sprang at her, but she darted to one side, slashing at his ear as she did so. He landed softly, hissing as blood streaked down from the nick in his ear she had just given him.

They circled each other, eyes gleaming with menace and tails lashing. In the background, she heard Frostpaw and Juniper snarling at each other. She felt a lurch in her belly. It felt somehow wrong, battling her parents like this. Then she shook her head. _They're not my parents,_ she yowled in her head. _They're just using me. They just want to take me from the clan._

Once more turning her attention back to Fang, she realized that he was bunching his muscles and preparing to spring.

 _He's going to think I'll dodge like before,_ Goldenpaw mused. _This is a good chance to surprise him._

As he let out a snarl and pounced, she knew she had guessed correctly because he swerved to one side midair. She ducked under him and kicked out her hind legs fiercely, sending him sprawling across the clearing. Her clanmates cleared a path as she charged at the tom lying in the sand. She pinned him down, slashing his face and belly. He let out a howl of pain and lay still. Goldenpaw waited a few moments and loosened her grip. Suddenly he surged up, baring his teeth, but she knew this move way too well. With all her might, she viciously shoved his head back into the dirt, making a loud thud. His eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.

Without a moment's hesitation she raced back to Frostpaw and Juniper. Her sister had a few scratches along her back and a tuft of fur missing, but other than that, she seemed fine.

Goldenpaw nodded at Frostpaw and they worked together to fight off their mother. Goldenpaw leaped onto her back and was clawing her neck, while Frostpaw stayed on her blind side and nipped her legs and tail.

Suddenly someone kicked her off and she tumbled to the ground, winded. The world spun in circles around her, but out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a blurry Juniper grabbing Frostpaw by the scruff and letting her dangle in the air. Frostpaw wailed and flailed her paws, but it was no use. Then Fang appeared at the edge of her vision and slunk over to them, his eyes dark and harsh.

 _No!_

"That's enough!" Leafstar commanded, and Goldenpaw struggled to her paws, but it was too late. Fang's claws swung down and blood sprayed out from Frostpaw's belly.

Goldenpaw crashed into Fang, clawing and slashing at everything in sight. At one point he screamed as his eye was pierced, but she heard nothing except Frostpaw's whimpers as Juniper dropped her onto the ground in disgust.

Leafstar dragged her away by the scruff but Goldenpaw didn't give up. She hissed and snarled and spat, then landed in a heap on the ground and Leafstar turned to face them. She beckoned for Mossnose to take the injured silver she-cat away and made her way toward the two panting rogues. "Is that enough?" She hissed. "Goldenpaw and Frostpaw will not be leaving this clan, and if you try to make them do so again, it is not only those two you will face, but the whole clan." She stepped aside to let them get a glimpse of her cats.

Fang's eyes shifted to and fro and he opened his jaws to speak, but Goldenpaw snarled and batted at him with sharp, unsheathed claws. Bristling and tail lashing, she yowled, "get out! And don't even _think_ of coming back! We will rip you to shreds until you are nothing but blood and fur!"

Fear glittered in his eyes and he turned tail and fled. Juniper followed him frantically and Goldenpaw chased after them, snapping at their tails.


	3. Chapter 3

Goldenpaw sat beside Frostpaw underneath the Rockpile. She sniffed her injuries. "How's your belly?" she asked. Frostpaw shifted her paws. "Fine," she mewed. "Mossnose told me the wound's not too deep, but I have to be careful not to open the wounds."

"Cats of SkyClan," Leafstar began, "today we gather for one of the most important ceremonies in the life of a clan: the naming of new warriors. Frostpaw and Goldenpaw," she added with a sweep of her tail, "come and stand here beneath the Rockpile."

Goldenpaw blinked in surprise, and a wave of excited energy surged through her as she rose up. She let out a _mrrow_ of amusement when she saw Frostpaw with her jaws open in shock and her paws planted to the ground. She nudged her to her paws and bounded forward, glancing up at Leafstar, her eyes sparkling with anticipation. Frostpaw padded into place bside her and gazed up, quivering in excitement, then stiffened at the pain in her belly.

"Swiftbreeze," the clan leader continued, "has your apprentice, Frostpaw, learned the skills of a warrior? Has she studied the warrior code and what it means to every cat?"

The long legged warrior dipped her head. "She has."

"Robinwing," she went on, "are you satisfied that your apprentice, Goldenpaw, has learned the skills of a warrior and the importance of the warrior code?"

Robinwing gazed proudly at her. "Yes, Leafstar."

Leafstar leaped down and stood in front of the two apprentices.

"I, Leafstar, leader of SkyClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have shown courage today in the fight with the rogues and has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend you as warriors in their turn.

"Goldenpaw, Frostpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Frostpaw meowed.

"I do," Goldenpaw repeated, her voice loud and clear.

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Goldenpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Goldenleaf. StarClan honours your strength and bravery, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

She rested her muzzle on top of Goldenleaf's head and she licked her shoulder.

"Frostpaw," Leafstar went on, "from this moment on, you will be known as Frostwing. StarClan honours your loyalty and speed, and we welcome you as a full member of SkyClan."

The silver she-cat closed her eyes briefly as the leader rested her muzzle on her head then licked her shoulder and withdrew to stand beside her sister.

"Goldenleaf! Frostwing! Goldenleaf! Frostwing!" A chorus of enthusiastic yowls rang across the clearing. After a few moments the crowd began to break away.

Fireblaze was the first cat to greet her as a warrior. "Hey, congratulations!" He butted his head playfully against her shoulder. "You're a warrior. Not bad." His orange pelt caught on fire under the sun as he teasingly puffed out his white chest.

Goldenleaf rubbed her head along his jawline affectionately then broke away, her amber eyes shining. "Oh, stop bragging," she purred, "you were also just made a warrior a few days ago." Fireblaze was about to say something, then realized that Robinwing was padding up to them and ran his plumy tail along his flank before padding off in the direction of Frostwing.

"Hey." Robinwing's eyes glowed with pride. "Seems like I taught you well, didn't I?"

Goldenleaf purred loudly. "Of course you did! You're the best mentor a cat could have!" Robinwing licked the top of her head as if she were a kit. "I look forward to fighting alongside you someday." She nodded once and padded away.

Goldenleaf stare after her, and she couldn't help feeling warmth course through her body. She was a SkyClan cat, not the daughter of two vicious, heartless rogues. She was loyal to her clan and would fight to the death of behalf of her clanmates.

She was a warrior.


End file.
